The Smooth Sailing Dating Competition
by katara Y.O.U
Summary: Sakura wants to find a guy. she's even willing to enter a dating competition to find him. sakusas
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is katara Y.O.U. This is another story I'm trying. I'll accept advice,ideas and flames but don't flame too hard.

Disclaimer: if I owned naruto it would be more shoujo than shounen… I don't own it

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I never thought that I'd be so desperate as to enter a dating competition. I used to have such great luck with the guys and now it's like I've gone south. But I Sakura Haruno, the pink haired doctor will enter…

THE SMOOTH SAILING DATERS COMPETITION.

"Oi teme you're gonna enter it?" Naruto asked. Emotionless onyx eyes glanced at him. "No .why should i?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Everytime I set you up on a date, it heads south. You're not interested." Naruto said.

"then stop setting me up with those bimbos and fyi I don't wanna date anyone right now." Sasuke said.

"SAKURRRRRRA!" someone yelled. The whole hospital staff stopped. "ino this is a hospital shut the hell up!" she hissed. It was too late though for Sakura turned to see the hospital supervisor Tsunade. Sakura froze then quickly bowed. "Good morning Tsunade-sama" she said nervously. "So I heared that you were entering a dating completion." Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes widened. "May I ask how you found out tsunade-sama?" she asked. "Ino was nice enough to fill me in." Tsunade replied. Sakura glared at her smiling best friend.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"TEME!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rubbed his temples. "When in the hell did I become friends with this guy?"

Flashback

_Sasuke sat quietly in his third grade class. He didn't fell like talking to anyone. "Hey what's up with you?" someone asked. He turned to the person and sent them the best glare he could muster, which was a pretty good one. He hoped that the nuisance would get the idea to leave him alone. But he didn't get the idea. "You should talk more. You'll make people scared of you" the boy said. "Could you just leave me alone?" Sasuke asked. "No, you need my help. I Naruto Uzumaki will kick the emo out of you"_

_Flashback ends_

'_He never did kick it out of me though.' _ Sasuke thought. He saw that naruto was still talking. When he clicked in to what he said, he sweatdropped. "Teme! Enter the competition and I'll make sure that I'll stop calling you teme" he said. "Fine I'll do it so that you'll shut up" Sasuke said.


	2. coincidence

Hi guys me again here's chapter two

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be a couple by now

Sakura had her bags packed and ready. Ino was to drive her to the airport so that she could catch her flight. Now she had been waiting for about an hour. She was about to call ino when she heard a knock on the door. _'Finally'_ she thought. She opened the door and saw the long blond girl. "Sorry I'm late girl. Lets go." Ino said.

Sasuke was still questioning whether to go. Yes he had been accepted as the bachelor but he wasn't all too happy about it. '_The dobe said he'd stop calling me bastard but do I really have to go this far to stop him?' _he thought. But here he was, at the airport, with his luggage in tow. "Sasuke try to be interested at least." Itachi said. Itachi who was his older brother, was engaged to be married. He just hoped his brother could get his ass into gear and find his soulmate. "if all of them fall under bitchy, slutty, whorish or anything pertaining to those things, I'm coming straight back here." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed. _'if he does find his soulmate, I'm gonna be a little sorry for her if she has to put up with his crap everyday._

Sakura was lucky that she caught her flight. She walked around looking for her window seat. When she found it she was surprised that someone was sitting there.

Sasuke was slightly angry when he got to his seat. '_I told the dobe to book me a window seat'_ he thought. He looked around and saw that no one was looking his way then sat down in the window seat.

Sakura stared at the guy sleeping in her seat. She was fascinated with how his hair stood up. 'his hair looks like a chicken's butt' she thought. Then the guy started to wake up. Her breath hitched.

Sasuke looked at the person standing away from him. He was kinda intrigued by the shoulder length pink hair on her head. '_she must've bleached it. No one has that hair naturally' he thought._ Then that's when it hit him. "I'm sitting in your seat am i?" he asked.

Sakura was flushed then her inner clicked

'_**hairstyle's hot check!'**_

'_**he looks hot check!'**_

'_**his eyes are to die for check!'**_

'_**his voice makes you want to melt check!'**_

"Yes b-but it's okay." Sakura said but Sasuke already stood up. "Take it" he simply said.

They didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the flight but Sakura's inner was bothering her.

'_**Geez girl talk to him!'**_

'No if I talk to him then I'll start to like him then what'll happen to the guy in Hawaii?'

'_**I don't care! The guy's probably ugly and disgusting and broke!'**_

'Dumbass. They wouldn't choose a guy like that for the television show!'

'_**Talk to him! Or I won't leave you alone!'**_

'Just leave me alone ok!'

'_**Fine!**_

When they got off the plane, Sasuke finally decided to open his mouth. "What's your name?" he asked. Sakura turned to him. "My name's Sakura and you are?" she asked. "My name's Sasuke." he said. Sakura's eyes widened. _'He's the guy!' _she thought.

Naruto sat in front of his television, waiting for the dating show to start. He picked up his cell phone to make an urgent call.

"Yo Sai. "

"_Yeah dickless?"_

"I'm just gonna let that slide. Did you do what I told you to do?"

"_I'm about to do it."_

"Okay make sure you do it!"

"_Fine."_

_a\n: tell me what you think and if you have any ideas feel free to share!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. I see you have been reading it thanks. I'm trying to put as much humor as I can. So if I don't do good tell me so that I can be better.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"excuse me are you okay?" sasuke asked. He had just told her his name when she froze. He waved his hand in front of her face. Sakura snapped out of her stupor. "I'm sorry. I just spaced out for a little." She said. "well sasuke it was nice to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake. "same here." He said as he took it. But after shaking it, he didn't let go of it as yet. "um sasuke?" sakura asked. Sasuke let go of her hand like it was hot. "sorry, um I guess this is where we go our ways." He said. Sakura nodded as she turned away. "have a nice time sasuke." She said. '_for you shall see me soon.'_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

' _**come on admit it you like her dumbass!'**_

'_I thought I got rid of you in therapy years ago.'_

'_**I just took a break. Your mind is really boring you know?'**_

'_so what?'_

_**~sighs~ at this rate I'll never get to see how a woman looks. You better suck up that ice and act nice!'**_

' _stop reminding me that I'm a…'_

"mr. uchiha we've arrived." Said the limousine driver. The dating show actually had a limo wait for him. He looked out the window and couldn't help but gape a little.

'_**holy shit! The place is huge!'**_

'_for once I actually agree with you.'_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Sakura went into the bus that came for her. There were supposed to be 19 other girls in there. She found a seat beside a girl with blond hair that was up in a few buns. "hi I'm temari."she said. Sakura smiled. "hi I'm sakura." They started idle chit chat until they heard someone calling for their attention. "listen all of you!" a woman shouted. Sakura looked up and stared in shock. There stood one of the reasons why she was having bad luck with men. 'karin.' Sakurathought_._

"_I'll just tell you guys from now." Karin said. "sasuke uchiha already knows me so I have an advantage so you guys better back off" sakura wanted to explode._

'_**too bad she doesn't know that we've met him.'**_

'_she's gonna freak out when she finds out.'_

'_**we'll be ready for her, right my pink haired counterpart?'**_

'_right!'_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"_well mr uchiha, this were you and the girls will be staying." A woman said. "we won't be staying in the exact same place will we?" he asked. The woman giggled. "no mr uchiha you'll be staying in the west wing and they'll be staying in the east wing" sasuke let out a sigh of relief._

'_**we don't want what happened at spring break to happen again now would we?'**_

'_no way. I barely escaped with my virginity that time'_

'_**for a second there I thought they were gonna rape us!'**_

'_thank kami they didn't'_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Sasuke straightened his tie. He was to meet the girls soon. 'they're actually gonna put this on live television? These people are crazy!' he thought. "excuse me mr uchiha" a voice said behind him. Sasuke almost jumped when he turned around. 'this guy looks a lot like…' he thought. "my name is sai and I'll be your assistant throughout the series." . sai gave him one of his trademark fake smiles. "um… yeah… excuse me for saying this but you look a lot like- " sai cut off sasuke by saying "- like you?" sasuke dumbly nodded his head. "yeah I noticed. Well I was told to give you this." Sai handed him a water bottle. That was when sasuke realized how thirsty he was. "you look like your gonna keel over." Sai said. Sasuke took the bottle, nodded his thanks, then quickly drank a large quantity of it. Sasuke noticed that it had a sort of sweet taste to it but ignored it._

_He was gonna regret overlooking it._

_He started to feel an unusual contentment. A smile quickly spread over his emotionless face. "do you feel happy now mr. uchiha?" sai asked. "yeah I do." Sasuke said. "could you get me some more of this water?" he asked. Sai nodded. 'it's working.' He thought._


End file.
